


Virescent Ambrosia

by imnotrevealingmyname



Series: Fruity Little Bites Of Salaciousness [8]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Clone Sex, Clones, Cockblocking, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Fruit, Good Loki (Marvel), How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Tony Stark Has Issues, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname
Summary: More sexy froot times with Loki ft. grapes.----Okay so I just got unnecessarily infodumped by Tumblr and my head is reeling and I need smut so here you go this is my belated Christmas present
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader
Series: Fruity Little Bites Of Salaciousness [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061696
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Virescent Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lehuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehuka/gifts).



You grinned, popping another grape into your mouth. Loki gulped visibly, eyes glued to the computer. Stark was chatting away, oblivious to everything that was going on on the other side of the screen.

You swung a leg onto his lap so that he could see your arousal clearly. His eyes flitted between the screen, your mouth and your cunt.

_ Oh,  _ Loki was getting desperate. His cock was hot and hard against the curve of your ankle, and you could almost feel him throb through the thin fabric.

His eyes lingered on your thumb as you sucked it with a sensual flair.

His hand was now creeping up your leg, and you deliberately groaned and gyrated your hips a bit.

His Adam's apple bobbed- he was visibly struggling to keep calm.

A trickle of juice escaped the corner of your mouth, and you ran your tongue over your lips, shivering at his glare.

A cool, large hand covered your own as you reached for the fruit. A sharp thrill shot through you as another hand plucked a grape from the cluster, and two legs bracketed your own.

This time, it was Loki's turn to grin as the clone held the grape to your mouth, your hands bound behind you and his lips pressed to your neck.

Oh, you were in deep, deep trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are a fic writer's gold.
> 
> These babies are getting longer....


End file.
